Blog użytkownika:Jaeherys/Nowy początek, nowy samochód
Mój drugi blog, ostatnio nie daje mi spokoju pewna sprawa, i straciłem pomysł na tamto opko więc je zawieszam a w tym spróbuje coś nowego wykombinować. '- Współczesność' '- Nie ma Valki, gdy Czkawka miał 12 lat zginęła w katastrofie lotniczej' '- Stoik jest wielkim potentatem samochodowym, ma mnóstwo kasy ( mówiąc krótko sra nią)' '- Wszyscy wyglądają tak jak z JWS2' '- Jeśli chodzi o Hicstrid to nwm' '- Czkawka i paczka mają po 19 lat' =Prolog= Narrator Lotnisko Berk jak zwykle było zatłoczone, samoloty startowały i lądowały. Specjalna obsługa była przygotowana na powitanie specjalnego gościa, trochę się spóźniał ale kto bogatemu zabroni? Dało się słyszeć dźwięk silników odrzutowca, to na pewno długo wyczekiwani goście. Na pasie startowym pojawił się lądujący prywatny odrzutowiec Cessna Citation X, z napisem Haddock na ogonie, samolot podkołował do obsługi która stała przy srebrnym Jaguarze XF. Drzwi samolotu się otworzyły i wyszedł z niej wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna z rudą brodą. - Witamy w Berk panie Haddock – przywitał go kierownik obsługi, w drzwiach samolotu pojawił się zielonooki brunet dorównujący wysokością rudemu mężczyźnie, rozejrzał się po okolicy i wzruszył ramionami. - Jak ci się podoba nasz nowy dom Czkawka? – zagadnął go mężczyzna. - Nie jest najgorzej. - Panie Stoiku zapraszam do limuzyny – znowu zwrócił na siebie uwagę kierownik obsługi, Czkawka i Stoik wsiedli na tylne siedzenia Jaguara i odjechali. W stronę wybrzeża, gdzie stała ich nowa willa. =Rozdział 1= Czkawka Mijaliśmy domy Bogaczów na Berk, ciągle jakieś wille. Ojciec postanowił przeprowadzić się tu by rozpocząć na nowo życie, kupił jakąś wielką wille. Nie obchodzi mnie za bardzo jak ona wygląda, ważne aby miała garaż, uwielbiam bawić się samochodami, ale jeszcze bardziej się nimi ścigać, jestem najlepszy. Z tego co wiem na pewno całej mojej kolekcji nie ściągnę tutaj, za dużo miejsca zajmuje. Dobrze mi było w Dubaju jeździłem każdym samochodem jakim chciałem, podrywałem laski, żyłem pełnią życia. Po dwóch latach ojcu się znudziło i znów muszę się przeprowadzić z nim, mieszka tu Pyskacz stary wspólnik taty, to może zostaniemy tu na zawsze. Odkąd mama zginęła, ciągle szuka miejsca, smutno mi z tego powodu. Życie toczy się dalej i mówi się trudno. Jedziemy już pół godziny, ojciec jak zwykle siedzi w laptopie, ja zaś słucham muzy i rozmyślam nad swoim życiem. Pojutrze idę do tutejszej szkoły, także ciekawe czy są tu normalni ludzie czy rozpieszczone bachory milionerów. Nareszcie samochód się zatrzymał, wysiadłem z niego, i ukazał mi się wielki nowoczesny dom. Posiada dwa skrzydła, duży ogród i garaż pod parterem. W okolicy było jeszcze z siedem takich domów, różniących się albo kolorem, lub jakimiś lekkimi zmianami. - Garaż jest twój, pod warunkiem że znajdzie się jedno miejsce dla mojego Jaguara – chodziło mu zapewnię o tego którym przyjechaliśmy. - Nie martw się o to, nie zamierzam sprowadzić całej kolekcji - Mam nadzieje, sprowadzasz już coś? - Tylko Arrinerę, nie dokończyłem jej ulepszać – Arrinera Hussarya 33, mój najnowszy nabytek. Nie wsiadłem nawet do niej ale już mam pomysły jak ją ulepszyć. - To ty się rozejrzyj po domu, a ja jadę na spotkanie – Jak zwykle ledwo przyjechaliśmy, a on już na spotkanie leci no cóż. Usłyszałem dźwięk odjeżdżającego Jaguara. Wszedłem spokojnie do domu, wszystko było nowoczesne, bo drugiej stronie znajdował się widok na morze i basen, nawet nie zwróciłem zbytniej uwagi na to. Udałem się do garażu, mieścił się pod domem, mogło się w nim zmieścić z pięć samochodów, miał jedno wyjście, pusto było tam więc wróciłem i wszedłem do mojego pokoju. Na środku znajdowało się dwuosobowe łóżko, szafy schowane w ścianach i biurko na którym był laptop. Trzeba zabić nudę. =Rozdział 2= Czkawka O nie już 8:00, zajęcia mam za dziesięć minut. Nie mogę się spóźnić pierwszego dnia w szkole. Dziś mają mnie przedstawić klasie. Szybko ubrałem czarne jeansy i i biało czarną bejsbolówkę, do tego założyłem moje czarno-biało air force, wiem że tak na czarno ale uwielbiam ten kolor. Wziąłem trochę hajsu, i zbiegłem po schodach do garażu. Stała tam moja Hussarya, czarna, ozdobiona białą kreską która układała się w smoka. Wczoraj mi ją przywieźli i cały dzień w niej dłubałem. Szybko za kierownice, wyjechałem z ogrodu, i szybko skręciłem w stronę szkoły. Luknąłem na zegarek 8:08, mam dwie minuty, nie zdążę. Szkoła jest oddalona o 15km od mojego domu, GPS mnie prowadzi. A co mi tam, przyspieszył do 200km/h, droga jest pusta także nic mi nie grozi, ostry skręt w prawo, ledwo się wyrobiłem westchnąłem. Widzę już budynek szkoły, zacząłem hamować, szybki drift na ręcznym i idealnie zmieściłem się między, srebrnym Shelby GT500KR, a czerwoną Corvettą C7, pewnie jakichś rozpieszczonych bachorów, wyszedłem z samochodu. Rozejrzałem się po parkingu, chyba jest tu dużo rozpieszczonych bachorów, cały parking był w luksusowych samochodach. Wbiegłem przez drzwi na korytarz. No i teraz zaczęły się schodki, nie wiem gdzie mam klasę. Muszę udać się do dyrektora i przyznać do pierwszego spóźnienia. Błądziłem przez dziesięć minut, udało się w końcu znalazłem drzwi z napisem „Dyrektor”. No cóż zapukałem, po chwili odpowiedział mi głos: - Proszę – wszedłem do środka, starszy mężczyzna z posiwiałymi włosami siedział za biurkiem, przed nim zaś stał jakiś muskularny chłopak z czarnymi włosami. - Dzień Dobry jestem nowy i się niestety spóźniłem, czy mógłbym poprosić o pomoc? – spytałem niepewnie. - Ty jesteś zapewnie Haddock? – kiwnąłem głowę – No masz szczęście Jorgenson, żeby mi to było ostatni raz – chłopak uśmiechnął się – Odprowadź pana Haddocka do klasy, chodzi z tobą także nie będziesz miał chyba problemów? - Dobrze panie dyrektorze – wypowiedział pewny siebie – Chodź szepnął gdy mnie mijał, wyszliśmy na korytarz – Siemka jestem Szączysmark, ale mówią mi Smark, a ty? - Czkawka Haddock – przedstawiłem się. - Jesteś teraz w naszej klasie, więc dam ci dobrą radę nie podskakuj mi a będzie dobrze – ale cham, myśli że ma cały świat u stóp. Doszliśmy do klasy, otworzył drzwi od razu wszyscy spojrzeli dziwnie na nasz. - Siadaj Smark – posłusznie siadnął w ostatniej ławce – A ty jesteś pewnie Czkawka Haddock? – przytaknąłem – Dobrze siadnij sobie gdzieś. Usiadłem w pustej ławce po środku klasy, usłyszałem chichot dziewczyn. Astrid Przystojny ten nowy, zawsze mi się podobał zielony kolor. -Niezłe ciacho z tego nowego – szepnęła mi do ucha Wichura. -No może, ale zobaczymy jak sobie poradzi za kierownicą – zaśmiałyśmy się cicho, chyba nasz usłyszał bo spojrzał w naszą stronę. Ciekawe czy da radę mnie wyprzedzić, założyłam się z dziewczynami, że będę chodziło przez miesiąc z chłopakiem który że mną wygra. Smark ciągle próbuje, bezskutecznie zresztą. Czkawka Co za nudna lekcja zaraz będzie dzwonek, narysowałem nawet na kartce mój samochód, wyszedł jakby miał zaraz odjechać. Nareszcie dzwonek, nauczyciel rozkazał mi zostać w klasie, dał mi plan lekcji i mniej więcej opisał mi szkołę. Po cało przerwowej wędrówce udało mi się znaleźć klasę, przesłuchałem chyba wszystkie znane mi piosenki, podczas przerw nikt do mnie nie podchodził a na lekcjach siedziałem sam. Po skończeniu udałem się na parking, połowy samochodów, już nie było. Postanowiłem zwiedzić miasto. Wstawiam kawałek rozdziału bo mam do was małą prośbę nie wiem jakie auta rozdać: '-Astrid' '-Smarkowi' '-Bliźniakom' '-Śledzikowi' '-Eretowi' '-Hakokiełowi' '- Wichurze' '- Jotowy i Wymowy' '- Heatherze ( nwm jak się piszę ale chodzi o Heatherę jakbyście nie wiedzeli, i tak smoki będą jako ludzi Szczerbo też się pojawi ale dla niego już wybrałem, nie znam osiągów tylko wiem że ma 900 km, tego samochodu po został niedawno zaprezentowany, speclajny dedyk dla tego kto zgadnie jaką furę będzie miał Szczerbo)' =Rozdział 3= Czkawka Pod wieczór wróciłem do domu, nie wiem która była godzina. Przed drzwiami stał czarny Bentley Mulsanne. Założę się że to Pyskacza samochód. W końcu kto mógłby nasz odwiedzić. Wjechałem do garażu, Jaguar ojca stał na swoim miejscu więc na pewno jest w domu. Powolutku wszedłem po schodach do salonu gdzie Stoik i Pyskacz śmiali się i rozmawiali. Nic się nie zmienił dalej miał blond włosy, kiedyś gdy razem z ojcem testowali nowe samochody na torze, Pyskaczowi pękła linka od hamulca, przez to wpruł w ścianę z całą prędkością, cudem przeżył ale stracił rękę i nogę. - Czkawka nareszcie jesteś – tata mnie chyba zauważył. - Cześć – nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. - Ależ ty wyrosłeś, gdy cię ostatni raz widziałem miałeś chyba z 13 lat, Stoik miał same z tobą problemy - Wystarczyło go nauczyć jeździć i problem spadł z głowy. - Słyszałem że lubisz się ścigać, wykupiłem tor i założyłem klub wyścigowi możesz się zapisać ale musisz mieć własny samochód. - Zastanowię się a wasz zostawię samych, muszę się jeszcze do szkoły nauczyć – słaby blef się wyrwać od nich ale zadziałał. - Jakby co to na torze prawie zawsze ktoś jest. Szybko ich opuściłem, wziąłem prysznic potem coś zjadłem a na końcu postanowiłem wejść na fejsa. Jezus Maria, 23 zaproszeń do znajomych, cała klasa mnie chyba zaprosiła, no nic akceptujemy. Nie zamierzam się jakoś wyróżniać zdecyduje stać się niewidzialnym i obojętnym na otoczenie. Zastanawiam się czy się zapisać do tego klubu Pyskacza czy nie, co mi tam podjadę jutro i się wypytam jak to funkcjonuje. Teraz czas zacząć mój projekt, zawsze marzyłem żeby ludzie jeździli moimi samochodami. Ojciec obiecał mi że jak stworzę wizualny model i prototyp, to może jak mu się spodoba zacznie masową produkcję. Jeszcze dwa lata i zacznę studia z desingu. Nie mam pomysłu na razie co zrobić więc zostawię to na potem, położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem Rano obudził mnie budzik o 7:30, udało się nie zaspałem wziąłem szybki prysznic, zjadłem coś lekkiego i ubrałem adidasy , granatową bluzę The Jam i tego samego koloru, tylko trochę jaśniejsze jeansy. Zbiegłem do garażu i odpaliłem mego smoka, hmm czemu smoka? Przez to że ta kreska układa się w niego. Nie spieszyłem się zbytnio. Na miejscu było kilka aut, udałem się do szkoły, trochę błądziłem, ale znalazłem klasę. Kiedy siedziałem na ławce podeszli do mnie smark i jego kumple, jeden był bardziej umięśniony niż smark i miał tatuaż na twarzy, zapewnię to Eret. Drugi też był krzepkiej budowy, lecz mniej niż tamci, ciągle bawił się zapalniczką, strasznie wkurzające. Jeszcze ma krótkie rude włosy, z tego co widziałem na fejsie to ma na imię Hakokieł. - Twoja jest ta czarna Arrinera?- zgadnął mnie Smark - Tak a co? - Nic myśleliśmy że Szczerbo się pojawił – odpowiedział mi Hakokieł. - Kto? - Taki jeden chłopak z klasy, jeszcze go nie znasz lepiej trzymaj się od niego z daleka - Co wam zrobił? – zaciekawiłem się, tym Szczerbem - Niech cię to nie obchodzi – warknął wściekły Eret - Spoko, nie denerwujcie się – chyba nie się zbytnio przyjaźnie nastawieni do tego gościa. - Pilnuj się, inaczej skończysz tak jak on – rzucił mi na pożegnanie smark. Biologia minęła szybko, z tego co zauważyłem to kilka dziewczyn, patrzyło na mnie jak w obrazek. Gdyby nie to że zamierzam spokojnie spędzić te dwa lata na Berk skorzystałbym z sytuacji. Chyba cała klasa był, bo miejsce było wolne tylko u mnie. Udałem się za moją klasą pod następną salę. W połowie Historii, jakby nigdy nic, otwarły się drzwi i wpadł do klasy jakiś chłopak. Wzrostem mi dorównywał, a byłem chyba najwyższy w klasie. Ubrany w czarne pumy suede, czarne spodnie i bluzę patriotyczną „ Odznaka Cichociemnych” z surge. Nie był umięśniony ale widać że jest szybki i zwinny. Fryzurę miał podobną do mojej, tylko bardziej kolczastą, i ciemne włosy. Nigdy nie widziałem żeby ktoś miał tak czarne włosy, były bardziej ciemne niż kruczoczarne. Jego zielone oczy z wielkimi, czarnymi źrenicami, rozejrzały się szybko, po Sali utkwiły na chwilę na Smarku a potem na mnie. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, zaspałem – odezwał się do nauczyciela. - Siadaj Toothless. – nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi na niego. Skierował się w moją stronę i usiadł że mną w ławce. - Hej jestem Szczerbatek, ale mów mi Szczerbo – uśmiechnąłem się do niego, ciekawe co zrobił smarkowi – Ty jesteś pewnie Czkawka? - Toothless nie rozmawiaj – zwrócił się do niego profesor. Wyciągnął kartkę i zaczął coś pisać. Po chwili podał mi ja. „ To ty jesteś tym nowym?” nim zdążyłem odpisać, wylądowała na naszej ławce karteczka. Szczerbo ja szybko wziął, posmutniał na chwilę. Szybko coś napisał i rzucił w stronę smarka i jego bandy. „ Co chce od ciebie Smark?” podsunąłem mu karteczkę. „ Drugi dzień w szkole i już wie że mam z jego bandą na pieńku, szybko się uczysz” , czyli już mamy dwóch konkurentów o władzę „No wiesz kiedy do ciebie podchodzi i pyta się czy moja arrinera nie jest czasem twoja, i jest wkurzony gdy się o to pytam to się łatwo domyślić”, zadzwonił dzwonek, w ostatniej chwili podał mi kartkę „ Za 5 minut, bądź przy klasie, muszę się tylko rozmówić że Samrkiem”. Dedykacja dla: Jakubus za danie mi kilka pomysłów na samochody i próbę odgadnięcia fury szczerba I dla mojej siostry która dowiedziała się że piszę to opko i szuka go na całej wiki. =Rozdział 4= Czkawka Po pięciu minutach podszedł do mnie Szczerbo. - Sprawa że Smarkiem załatwiona na jakiś czas – powiedział jakby nigdy nic. - Co ty masz z tym Smarkiem? - Zhańbiłem go, i teraz chce się zemścić. - Co pobiłeś go? – spytałem z niedowierzeniem - W bójce jeden na jeden, miałbym szanse. Ale po co ryzykować, oglądałem go tylko we wstecznym lusterku - Więc nie tylko ja się lubię ścigać – wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem - Gdybyś nie był nowy to pomyślałbym że jesteś niespełna rozumu - Czemu? – zrobiłem zdziwioną minę, a co on jeszcze bardziej się zaśmiał - Cała szkoła się ściga – i mam oświecenie czemu się że mnie śmieje – tutaj się tylko tym żyje. Smark był najszybszy, a jego Pagani Huayra, najbardziej pożądanym autem w szkole. - A ty z nim wygrałeś? - Nom, na początku nie miałem z nim żadnych szans, ale znikłem na miesiąc i się pojawiłem z Syrmą – Syrma coś to jest?- Poszło jak z płatka, i osłabiłem jego pozycję w szkolę. A swoją wzmocniłem, i to bardzo. -Syrma? - Prototyp istnieją tylko 2 takie samochody, jeden jest u mnie. Zaś drugi to pierwotny prototyp zatrzymany przez projektantów. Krótki next gdyż nie mam zbytnio weny i czasu na pisanie, wena mi powinna za niedługo wrócić a czas to pieniądź więc będzie trudniej. Ale jakoś się uwine. Co dwa dni będe dawał to co napisałem chociaż może się trafić że będą to tylko kilka linijek. Po lekcjach miałem się spotkać że Szczerbo na torze Pyskacza. Z tego co mi powiedział często tam trenuje, jest kapitanem klubu wyścigowego. Wytłumaczył mi mniej więcej jak to działa. Trenują między sobą, a potem jadą na wyścigi. Najciekawszą formą wydaję się być wyścig drużynowy, gdy uczestniczy muszą ukończyć wyścig w jak najlepszym czasie, wygrywa ta drużyna której suma czasu jest najniższa. Sam tor był kiedyś jednym z największych i najnowocześniejszych na świecie, ale te czasy dawno minęły. Zaś Smark jest kapitanem innego klubu, który właśnie buduje nowy tor, ale trochę to potrwa zanim go skończą. Wjechałem moją Husarryą na tor, Szczerbatek już tam był, i stał przy czarnym samochodzie. Wyszedłem i podszedłem do niego. - No myślałem że się nie zjawisz – uśmiechnął się jak zwykle tym swoim charakterystycznym uśmiecham który powalał niektóre dziewczyny z nóg. - Na mnie ta sztuczka nie działa – wybuchł szczerym śmiechem a ja wraz z nim. - No to zobaczmy na co cię stać.- nie dał mi odpowiedzieć, szybko zasiadł za kierownica swojej Syrmy. Pomknął w stronę startu. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru, zrobiłem to samo. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, gdy stanąłem przy nim. I wystartował, szybko zrobiłem to samo. Dogoniłem go, nie dawał się wyprzedzić ale na jednym zakręcie udało mi się z nim zrównać. Puścił mi oczko i wcisnął mocniej gaz zostawiając mnie w tyle. Przerzuciłem bieg na wyższy i znowu byłem tuż za nim, ale tym razem ni dał mi się że sobą zrównać. Zjechaliśmy z toru. - Dobrze jeździsz, ale nie zbyt agresywnie – pierwsze co usłyszałem - Nie zbyt agresywnie? - No ja jakbyś ty jechał z przodu od razu bym cię zepchnął – zdziwił mnie tym – Inni też tak zrobią, nie mówiąc już o Szączysmarku. Gdyby nie to że na ostatnim zakręcie go wyprzedziłem, pewnie bym tu nie stał a leżał w szpitalu. – zapewnie coś by mi jeszcze powiedział ale na tor zajechało Czerwone Ferreri Enzo, wysiadła z niego czarnowłosa dziewczyna, skierowała na nas, swe spojrzenie, i ruszyła do nas. - Przy pierwszej okazji spróbuj się wymknąć- szepnął do mnie Szerbo. Po czym zaczął do mnie coś gadać od rzeczy. - Szczerbatek! – krzyknęła uradowana ciemnowłosa. - Heathera co ty tutaj robisz o tej porze? - Chce trochę potrenować, coś w tym dziwnego? - No nic, trochę głupie pytanie – powiedział dziwnym tonem – Niestety muszę się już zbierać, mam pilną sprawę. Czkawka jesteśmy umówieni – o co mu chodzi? – to Narka – zniknął w swojej bryce. Heathera przeniosła swe spojrzenie na mnie. - Ty jesteś tym nowym? Ach głupie pytanie przecież wiem że jesteś nowy. Nasz kapitan już cię zwerbował dosyć dziwne – o matko gada do mnie nie dając mi dojść do słowa, już wiem czemu tak szybko uciekł i mi też to poradził – Ej czkawka słyszysz mnie? - Sorry zamyśliłem się - Może potrenujemy razem? – trzeba coś na szybko wymyśleć. - Niesty nie mogę obiecałem tacie że mu pomogę, przepraszam – szybko uciekłem w stronę mego smoka usłyszałem tylko z tyłu - Szkoda może innym razem – ale już byłem w samochodzie. =Rozdział 5= Szczerbatek W drodze do domu wzięły mnie trochę wyrzuty sumienia, no bo zostawiłem biednego Czkawkę z Heatherą. A może zakocha się w Czkawce i da mi już święty spokój. Rozumie to że jestem najprzystojniejszy, i że większość dziewczyn się we mnie kocha. Ale żeby nie dawać mi spokoju to już lekka przesada. Nareszcie w domu, o ile można tak nazwać mój stary hangar lotniczy. Wykupiłem go od lotniska. U góry mam skromne mieszkanie, zaś na dole garaż pełny najróżniejszych samochodów, i mój prywatny odrzutowiec z którego rzadko korzystam Eclipse 500. Otworzyłem wejście które było na pilota, i wjechałem. W środku zaparkowałem przy Lamborghini Veneno. Powolnym krokiem ruszyłem do mojego mieszkania. Wdrapałem się na zależne schody, wkroczyłem do mojego skromnego zacisza, składa się ono z małej ale dobrze urządzonej kuchni, łazienki, z salonu w którym mam plazmę, i wygodną kanapę, oraz moja sypialnia gdzie mieści się łóżko i biurko na którym trzymam lapka i inne rzeczy. Nie myślcie że nie mam garderoby, jest to pomieszczenie 2x2 gdzie trzymam wszystkie moje ubrania. Dobrze że nikogo nie zapraszam do siebie, wszyscy myślą że mieszkam w jakiejś wielkiej willi i mam nadzianych rodziców. Jak oni się mylą, całą swoją fortuną jaką mam zdobyłem, a raczej ukradłem pewnemu, bardzo bogatemu miliarderowi, każdy zdobył bo miliardzie, i się rozdzieliliśmy, więcej ich nie widziałem. Ale cóż nie czas na wspomnienia starych czasów. Wziąłem prysznic, zrobiłem jakąś kolację i zacząłem przewijać kanały w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś fajnego filmu. Spędziłbym pewnie tak cały wieczór, gdyby nie sms od Astrid, lubię ją jako jedyna mnie nie podrywa, albo robi to inaczej niż inne. „ Wiesz że dzisiaj za pół godziny mamy spotkanie że sponsorem, i mini turniej między sobą? ), prawie bym zapomniał. Podbiegłem do szafki gdzie miałem wszystkie kluczyki. Co tu wybrać? Miałem Syrmę i Lambo Veneno najbliżej wyjścia, co prawda parkuje tak żebym każdym samochodem mógł od razu wyjechać. Wezmę Syrmę, jeździłem nią dzisiaj także będzie rozgrzana, a bak jest prawie pełny. Zakładając skórzaną kurtkę, w między czasie otworzyłem wejście. Jazda szybko dotarłem na miejsce. Większość już była. Moja drużyna składa się z kilku osób, Szpadki i Mieczyka, którzy jeżdżą takimi samymi Porsche Carrera GT, tylko że Szpadka ma srebrne, a Mieczyk pomarańczowe. Astrid która ma żółte Lamborghini Aventador, jest jeszcze jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Wichura która też ma Lambo ale niebieskiego Reventona, i ostatni członek mej drużyny Śledzik i jego czerwony Viper. Heatherę już znacie i wiecie że jeździ Ferreri Enzo. Przywitali mnie ciepłym uśmiechem, naprawdę mnie lubią, i jednogłośnie wybrali mnie na kapitana, a Pyskacz zaakceptował to. - Szczerbo czemu się spóźniłeś?- spytał Mieczyk - Zapomniałem że to dzisiaj – przyznałem się. Pozdrowienia dla czatu z Fejsa Jest next, sorry ale miałem dziś dużo pracy jtr też pewnie, ale pocieszę was w poniedziałek i wtorek mam rekolekcję, także będę miał więcej czasu. Dodam jeszcze że jeśli chodzi o furę Szczerbatka to była nim Syrma, wygooglujcie sobie. Dedykacja dla wszystkich moich czytelników, a szczególnie dla tych którzy zostawiają „ wartościowe” komentarze. Pozdrowiam wasz z wyjątkiem mojej siostry. ''' '''Jeśli się wam podobało to zostawcie komentarz, cieszę się gdy widzę że komuś się podoba. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania